Poèmes
by Dorothea Phantomhive
Summary: Pas de catégories, poèmes en vers libres et sans rimes.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Voici quelques-uns des poèmes que j'ai écrits, certains il y a des années. La majorité sont un peu (beaucoup) déprimant, car utilisé car exutoire à mes déprimes régulières. Sinon, ils parlent un peu de tout. J'ai écrit comme je le ressentais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'ai honte

J'ai honte de hommes

Gouvernant ce pays

Et dépensant son argent,

Alors que certaines personnes

Ne peuvent prendre soin

De leurs êtres aimés

Dignement.

J'ai honte en réalisant

Encore une fois,

La chance que j'aie

De pouvoir

M'acheter de la viande,

Des livres et du chocolat.

J'en ai honte aux larmes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon tatouage

Des livres, des écrits

Existent par milliers

Dans le monde entier.

Ils sont d'autant

De rêves, de voyages,

De possibilités

Exprimer,

Ecrite à jamais.

Graver dans

Le cœur des lecteurs,

Avec qui ils résonnent

A travers le monde.

Puis, ceux qui sont

A écrire.

Les futurs rêves,

Voyages, possibilités

A faire, imaginer.

De tout temps,

Dans toutes les langues.

A l'infini,

Avec pour seule limite

L'imagination

Et notre réalité.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ma prison

Emprisonner,

Enfermer,

A l'intérieur de moi-même

Dans mes indécisions,

Dans mes questionnements

Qui tournent en rond.

Emprisonner,

Enfermer

Avec mes questions,

Avec ma peur

Des choix, des conflits.

Emprisonner,

Enfermer

Avec mes défauts exacerbés,

Avec mes peurs me bâillonnant.

Emprisonner,

Enfermer

Avec pour seul échappatoire

Mon imagination et mes livres.

Comment sortir de cette torture ?

Comment échapper à soi-même ?

Avec mon imagination,

Avec mes livres

Mais, pour un temps limité

Seulement et malheureusement.

Comment me délivré ?

Comment me libéré ?

Avec des réponses,

Avec des paroles

De mes proches

Et de moi.

Il faut que je parle de ma prison

Pour en être libéré.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cercle de solitude

Me sentant seule,

Je m'isole.

Je n'arrange pas

Le problème.

Je l'empire

Et me sens

Encore plus mal.

Ma peur

Des conflits,

Me paralyse

Et m'enferme.

Dans mon monde,

Où j'exclu

Toute personne.

Je suis alors

Encore plus seule.

C'est un cercle

Vicieux.

Je l'ai créé

Pour me protéger,

Ne plus avoir mal.

Je minimise

La douleur

Mais, elle est

Quand même là.

Et alors

Je suis seule

A souffrir, alors

Que je pourrais

M'ouvrir à mes amies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une amie qui part

Se séparer d'une amie

Pour une incompréhension

Pour des peurs,

C'est triste.

Se séparer d'une amie

Car elle ne cherche plus

A me comprendre

C'est triste.

Mais la vie est triste,

Faites de rencontre

Et de séparation

Toujours douloureuse

Et parfois libératrice.

C'est dommage,

C'est triste

Mais, c'est tant pis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aller plus loin

Etre enfermer à cause de son propre corps,

Etre diminuer à cause de lui

Mais, vouloir être libre,

Vouloir être comme on le souhaite,

Comme on se voit dans notre tête.

C'est une prison quotidienne,

C'est une source de douleur

Mais, ça peut devenir une motivation.

Un jour être libre de son corps.

Un jour devenir qui on voulait être.

Toujours chercher à dépasser ses limites.

A se dépasser

Et aller plus loin par mes propres moyens

Enfin, être libéré de son corps.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma tour

Seule dans ma tour,

Je n'arrive pas à descendre.

J'ai de la visite

Mais, je n'arrive pas à parler

De mes peurs.

Je sais que je dois évoluer.

Pour y arriver

Je dois arriver à

Me dévoiler, à

Sortir de ma tour.

Mais, je ne sais pas

Comment faire

Et cela me fait peur.

Dans ma tour, je suis protégé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un jour, j'espère

Un jour, j'espère

Me réveiller pour

Une autre vie.

Malheureusement,

Je sais que ce sera

Une autre prison.

Mais, je me dis

Que j'arriverais à

Sortir de celle-là.

Peut-être,

Un jour,

J'espère

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Supporter ma paresse

J'en ai marre,

Marre de supporter

Ma paresse

Qui m'empeche

De travailler.

J'en ai marre,

Je voudrais arriver

A faire ce dont

J'ai envie.

Mais, je suis beaucoup

Trop paresseuse.

Je glandouille,

Je ne fais rien,

Je me laisse buller.

J'en ai marre,

Mais je n'arrive pas

A me motiver,

A bouger.

J'en ai marre,

Mais je ne sais pas

Comment changer.

Pour pouvoir avoir

Ce que je vaux.

Mais je suis

Trop paresseuse,

Je ne saurais peut-être

Jamais, ce que je vaux.

Un jour, peut-être

J'arriverais à me motiver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je vis la nuit

Je vis la nuit,

Je dors le jour.

Cela est mon rythme,

Cela le restera.

J'aime la nuit.

Silencieuse,

Mais le moindre bruit

A de l'importance.

Endormi,

Mais les éveillés

Y sont plus intéressant.

J'aime la nuit,

Où chaque lumière

Révèle quelque chose

D'important.

J'aime la nuit,

Où je peux être

Et agir

Comme je le veux.

Sans être juger,

Sans être mise

En pleine lumière.

J'aime la nuit,

Comme elle est

Et comme je la vois,

Comme je la vis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les feuilles sont tombées

Les feuilles sont tombées

Se sont éparpillées,

Se sont envolées

Pour faire place

A la fin.

Les feuilles sont tombées

Se sont envolées,

Ne laissant que

La tristesse de la fin.

Les feuilles sont tombées

Se sont envolées,

Laissant place

A la fin.

Puis, à la suite.

Les feuilles sont tombées

Se sont envolées,

Laissant place à la fin.

Puis à la vis.

Les feuilles sont tombées

Se sont éparpillées,

Laissant place

Aux cycles de la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Condoléance

Je suis désolé pour leurs familles,

Pour les personnes

Qui les ont aimés,

Pour tous ceux qui avaient

Des sentiments pour eux.

Pour le vide, le manque créer.

J'espère qu'ils s'en remettront,

Que la douleur partira,

Mais qu'ils n'oublieront jamais

Les moments de joies, de peines

Partager et chérie.

Pour pouvoir se souvenir

Sans douleur et peine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La vie

L'hiver dort,

Le printemps né,

L'été dance,

L'automne se couche.

Le froid endort,

La chaleur éteint.

Mais la vie reste,

Survie au changement.

Elle s'adapte, évolue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Etre

J'ai pu être artiste, politicienne, cuisinière, présidente, professeur, scientifique, soldat, nonne, gitane, prostitué, écrivaine, poète, médecin, tortionnaire, noble, paysanne, sans domicile fixe, homme, femme, asiatique, russe, africaine, déshérité, américaine, animal, molécule, …

Mais je reste moi, peut importe qui j'ai été, maintenant ce que je suis est le plus important.

Surtout ce que je veux être dans cette vie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'envie de partir

L'envie d'être loin

De cette société immonde,

De ce monde injuste.

De s'échapper

Des règles étouffantes.

L'envie de partir

Loin de tout et tous.

De la pression sociale,

De celle de la famille,

De celle des études.

L'envie d'être loin

De l'hypocrisie,

De la violence,

Du jugement

Des autres.

Envie de partir

Seule, avec mes livres,

Avec mon ordi

Au milieu de nulle part.

Envie de rester dons mon monde, seule.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le vent froid

Le vent froid sauvage

Dans le visage,

Dans les cheveux

Qui volent partout.

Le vent froid

Qui réveille,

Qui éveil

A la beauté

De l'hiver.

Le vent froid sauvage

Qui nous pousse,

Qui nous repousse

Selon le Destin et le Hasard.

Le vent froid

Qui nous invite

A rester

Sous sa couette,

Devant la cheminée,

En famille.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon Paradis

J'adore Noel.

Etre en famille,

Chez ma tante

Avec mes cousines.

Cuisiner, regarder

Des Disney

Ensemble.

Vivre, pendant

Une semaine

Chez ma tante,

Toutes ensemble.

C'est pour moi

La meilleure

Période de l'année.

Celle où j'ai

Le plus de

Bons souvenirs.

Remplis de joie,

Bonheur et rire.

Vivre cette semaine

Pour l'éternité

Ne me dérangerais

Pas le moins du monde.

Ce serait le Paradis.

Cette période,

Dans cette maison,

Contient de nombreux

Souvenirs d'enfance

Que je chérie

Dans mon cœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les envies difficiles

L'envie de vivre

De voir ce que demain réserve,

Malgré la peur presque panique

Que ce soit pire qu'hier.

L'envie de fuir

Toujours présente,

Malgré la famille qui est là

Meme si elle ne comprends pas

Et ne pourra jamais comprendre.

L'envie de rester dans un cocon

D'etre protéger des problèmes

Et du regard des autres,

Malgré les encouragements

A sortir de ma carapace.

L'envie de changer aussi,

Tout en restant soi-meme

Pour pouvoir enfin

Trouver sa place dans la vie.


End file.
